The Girl Who Waited
by PenguinLoverXD
Summary: Fem!RomanoxPrussia "You come back bastardo!" The woman said in his embrace "kesesesese, I will liebe " The Prussian male whispered "The awesome me can not die without his love by his side" he smiled "I won't miss you" she mumbled the lie in between her libs, nuzzling closer and contradicting herself "But I will " he whispered With that he left; and, she would wait for him to come.
1. The first goodbye

**((*AN* ok guys~ hello~! *waves* so... this is my first story, and what better way than to start out with one of my OTP's? XD well, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and hopefully I may be able to update this story every weekend so you guys can enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying to write it :D Please, if you have any constructive critisism please help me :) my first language isn't English, and I enjoy learning as much as I can, thank you :D**

**thanks for the the help recieved throught the story by xMaskedxWriterx ****... she's amazing guys.. if you like this then you'll love her stories :D**

**Now enjoy~!))**

"Ya sure you wont miss me?" Gilbert asked hugging his Italian girlfriend tightly, he was being deported today and he was glad Lovina finally agreed to see him off. He nuzzled the younger girl smiling as he did.

"N-No." It was hard for the younger girl to keep her act together. She was angry, beyond angry that the Prussian had to go to war, but she couldn't just leave him... or known that he'd left without seeing him one last time. The truth was, she wasn't going to miss him, she was going to die on the inside until the day he'd come back. Every day she would wake up and remember that she couldn't just walk to his house and see him, and that would be enough to open the wound again. And she knew it.

"But you... But you promise me you come back ya hear!" she punched him softly but buried herself deeper in the hug, to smell him and remember his scent for the last time "you! You come back and tell me about everything! Yes?" the last word was her already breaking, making him promise her that he'd come back.

Gilbert chuckled before stuffing his hand inside his pocket and pulling out his iron cross, something he deeply treasured since his grandfather gave it to him. He tied it to her neck and kissed her forehead. "I'll come back, silly," His fingers traced the iron cross. "The awesome me cannot die without his liebeling by his side," The albino trailed his fingers up to cup the curve of the younger girl's cheek smiling as he pulled her closer and press a kiss to her lips. Their first kiss was probably their last one until Gilbert returned but he was happy to catch her off guard and steal it first.

An odd sound escaped Lovina's lips as she swallowed the urge to burst into tears "b-bastardo!" She punched him once again and pulled him yet closer, blurring her head deeper until she finally thought she could look at him and keep the tears intact "I-Ich liebe dich" she whispered pulling him back down for what would be their second kiss "you come back ok? You have to come back... Ti amo, ti amo tanto" she just wanted to stay and be held in his arms, as she repeated those words over and over again "I still won't miss you though!" She lied once more as she pushed him away.

Gilbert smiled at her and pulled her back into his arms, "Ah liebe~ I'll be back~" He nuzzled her before kissing her once again, "And I'll miss you Lovina, so much," The albino took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Because you are the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me,"

"Squadron 46, enter the plane," A voice crackled over the intercom, his smile faultered into a sad one.

"Bye Lovina, ich liebe dich," He whispered grabbing his luggage and kissed her for the fourth and final time.

"W-wait!" She couldn't leave him like that, just one last kiss, even if she cried...

Placing his hand over her chest were her heart beat, she smiled sadly and squeezed his hand gently "I'm yours ok? My heart only beats for you..." She whispered finally letting go, unable to kiss him as her heart beat rapidly against her chest "ich liebe dich auch Gilbert."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're awesome, liebe, I'll see you," Gilbert tilted her head up, "Keep my iron cross to remember me by, and know...I'll always be by your side..." With that he kissed her cheek before walking towards the plane, he looked over his shoulder and waved before getting on the plane.

Lovina smiled and waved at her boyfriend holding back the tears, when the plane started, running after it for a while still waving as she looked at the window where the albino had sat near until it started to lift off. She continued to wave then until she couldn't see it any longer, and then the pain hit her like an ocean wave.

She dropped to the ground in her dress, which she had only worn because Gilbert, during one of his visits pulled it out and asked why'd he'd never seen her wear it... And started to cry. The tears she had been holding back finally fell and she had to be held up by the younger German that had said his goodbyes to his brother before she had. "Y-You never speak to him about this you hear!" She punched him harder than she had punched Gilbert as a true warning "I've never cried... And I never did!" She still needed to hold him regardless until she was able to walk on her feet without breaking down into sobs "one job Ludwig, one job! You better not do it wrong!"

Ludwig knew how attached Lovina was to his brother, he could take the pain and the punches. They were on the same boat after all, "I wont," The blonde whispered rubbing her back gently. "I wont..." He repeated, watching as the plane disappeared taking his brother to unknown dangerous territory. It almost brought tears to his own eyes but he shook them off, "Let's get you home, Lovina..." He said softly helping her to her feet.


	2. I promissed

Lovina knew that she should just suck it up and go to prom with her sister, her potato boyfriend, but she just wanted to stay home and not be bothered. She missed her Gilbert, her love... And like she had expected every day she woke up, the wound would be re-opened. She just learned to deal with it. But that's what she got for falling in love with him, but she could never see herself with anybody else.

"Y-you better come back!" She could hear herself saying to him "Kessekessekesse, I will~" his voice was just as clear, his scent also returned with the memory. Something she made sure she'd never forget.

Felicia poked her head into Lovina's room. "Sorella?" She said as she stepped inside wearing a pretty white dress, her hair in a ponytail. The younger walked over to Lovina and smiled. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah" the older Italian sighed "but don't start making out with your potato bastard of a boyfriend or I'm out!" She warned "can you help me though?" She asked "you know I'm not really... Girly..." She shook her head "and I don't like dresses."

She giggled and skipped over, "Yes m'am," The Italian girl looked through Lovinas closet and pull out a red long dress. "This one?" She asked smiling brightly. "And Ill do your hair pretty little curls~"

Lovina let out a long unpleased groan "alright" she said as she thought back to when in the world she had bought that dress "do whatever you want sorella"

The younger girl did Lovina's hair and waited until she put the dress on, "Come out Lovina~" She knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"I don't want to!" She whined "I look ridiculous" in all truth, she didn't. Her sister had managed to our her hair in perfect curls that fell flawlessly down to Lovina's back, and the dress did wonders, emphasizing every good feature she had and somehow hid all the ones the older Italian didn't like. Not to mention, her makeup made her eyes pop. But it was the whole thing. The whole "wearing a dress" and "wearing makeup" and having her hair done that just made Lovina feel ridiculous, like she was trying too hard "I don't want anybody to look at me like this..." She mumbled out just as her inner voice slightly contradicted her 'except for my Gilbert'

She touched the necklace her boyfriend had given her before he had departed, touching the cool metal and closing her eyes "el bastardo would want me to go..." She sighed knowing it was the truth "fine! Alright! Get away from the door!"

Felicia stepped away from the door, smiling as she bounced happily. "Come out, come out~" She clapped happily.

"Ugh." She knew this was going to be a long night.

She opened the door and stepped outside, pulling the skirt of the long dress along "how... How do I look sorella?" She asked blushing lightly

"You look beautiful~" Felicia smiled brightly, clapping her hands.

"Thank you" the older Italian smiled "now lets go~" she couldn't believe the excitement in her voice "I didn't... Just say that the way I did"

Lovina stood next to her sister a bit uncomfortable with the looks she was getting, and tired of just... Not knowing what to do. She knew this was her senior prom, but she just couldn't enjoy it. Specially when her mind kept constantly drifting to her boyfriend, and how she had always dreamed to be dancing with him but knew would not happen. It wasn't exactly the best party mood to be in.

The doors to the cafeteria suddenly bursted open and the outline of a male could be seen "I heard there was a pretty girl here without a date! And the awesome me will not allow it, kesesesese~"

"G-Gilbert?!" The smile that instantly formed on her face couldn't even be taken away with a sour lemon as she ran toward the figure, instantly recognizing the voice and the laugh that would always make her smile. "I'm not... I'm not dreaming am I?" She asked whispering softly as she tightened her grip on him and pulled herself closer "because if it is, I don't want to wake up"

Gilbert smiled brightly taking her hand in his and kissing each fingertip softly. "Hallo liebeling...~"

"it's not a dream!" She said happily practically jumping on him as she embraced him tightly "G-God.. I-I-" she stopped herself "I did not miss you!" She knew her actions told otherwise, but it didn't matter "I didn't miss you at all~" she let go and placed her hand on her hip looking at him with a smug smile "but you still can't leave... No, not now... Now you're here like you promised you'd be" she couldn't stay long without being in his arms again, his smell intoxicating her, happy memories running through her head, and now one more to be added among them

"Liebeling, are you gonna stay there staring at me or are you going to hug me again and kiss me? Because goddammit Lovina, I missed you so much," He whispered, opening his arms so she could fall in them. How long had he waited for this? Pretty much all the time he was gone for.

Hearing the words almost brought happy tears to her eyes "ich liebe dich~" she whispered pulling him down to a kiss "a-and alright... I missed you a little bit" she chuckled happily "I'm not letting you go alright"

The Prussian laughed, "Like I would let go of you?" He purred kissing her cheek. "Now may I have this dance, Lovina~?"

The Italian girl nodded and held tightly to his hand "y-yeah" her smile widened, unable to believe that her love was there, and that her dream after all would come true. "I won't let you go either~"


End file.
